


The Nest Bed

by iloveitblue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint buys a Nest Bed for his and Phil's bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nest Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightofthelivingloki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nightofthelivingloki).



> nightofthelivingloki wanted: First time Phil comes across a Hawkeye nest

+++15 minutes later...+++

**Author's Note:**

> Phil must be *dead* tired if he's sleeping in his suit. XD
> 
> I hate drawing hands....


End file.
